The Tattoo Artist and the Virtuous
by dm's princess
Summary: Jacob Black, a tattoo artist who lives his life on the edge is consumed by Bella Swan, the most innocent girl in town who ultimately refuses him. The one thing that can bring them together and face each other head on is their mutual lust for one other...
1. White

**Chapter 1**

**White**

"Emmett Cullen that is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!" I bellowed twisting the volume of the radio down several notches.

Emmett glared sideways at me then chuckled.

"Chill out Swan, with this tattoo I am going to land more chicks then ever before."

I made a 'humph' sound crossing my arms over my chest.

"Admit it, tattoos make men more desirous." He declared his eyes pinned on the road ahead.

My arms dropped from my chest.

"They certainly do not attract ME! It's _dangerous_ Emmett, you could get a disease from a dirty needle!"

"Yeah well that's why we are going to an upscale place."

"We?" There was no mistaking the disbelief in my voice.

"Alice and I. We." He responded cheerfully.

"Alice is getting a tattoo too!?" I cried.

Emmett smirked then nodded.

I began to rub my temples and count my deep breaths... or pants.

"No Emmett no, no, no!"

"Swan, shut it." He said ending the conversation.

Emmett turned up the radio back up in case I choose to speak up again.

But I did shut it.

Looking sideways out of the car window I repressed a smile.

Everything I'd just told Emmett had been a complete lie.

I really do love tattoos and they definitely did make a guy more... what had Emmett said?

Desirous?

But I would never actually date somebody with tattoos, they may be hot, but they are disrespectful.

Emmett pulled into the school parking lot then, speeding up so as to draw attention to his black Mustang.

I rolled my eyes.

_Men!_

I sighed as I got out of the Mustang.

"So when are you planning on doing this?" I asked, my dissaproving tone returning.

"Tomorrow." Emmett said grabbing a duffle bag out of the back seat.

I sighed again.

"You're coming Swan." Emmett said.

My foreheard creased.

"Pray tell me why I should?"

"Because it will be a good experience for you."

"How?"

He smiled, ignored me and slammed the car door shut.

"You really just want me there for support because you're going scream and squirm like a gigantic toddler." I said humorously.

Emmett shoved past me glaring.

"That was once Bella... and those piercings hurt like fuck." He insisted rubbing his chest where his nipple piercing lay.

"Watch your mouth." I snapped briefly remembering back at how bad he'd sworn when he had got his nipples pierced.

"What mother? Do you have a bar of soap in your back pocket?" He chuckled.

"No, but germ X in my purse." I said hotly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and strolled off across the asphalt towards the gym.

"See you at lunch Swan."

Huffing I ignored him and went in the opposite direction in search of his sister.


	2. Black

**Chapter 2**

**Black**

I pushed open the glass door and entered the large square room of the tatto shop.

Although all the lights were on, it appeared empty and was silent.

The painted black walls were covered with posters of rock bands and naked women.

The more I listened I could faintly hear rock music on a radio from the back of the shop.

It smelled like any other tattoo shop, clean and inky, but also faintly like cigarette smoke and weed.

Suddenly the rock music went off and I looked toward the back of the shop.

I heard footsteps and suddenly a tall dark skinned dude like myself appeared from a doorway from the back with a sandwhich in his hand.

He was wearing sunglasses, but I recognized him immediately.

Slowly he took off his shades and set down his sandwhich.

Apparently he recognized me too.

"Jake? Well it's about fucking time man!"

I chuckled.

This was Embry, one of my best friends from high school.

I grinned and dropped my bag to my feet.

"Whats up man?" I said smirking.

Embry walked across the room smirking back at me.

I reached out and firmly shook his hand then yanked him into a brotherly embrace.

"It's good to see you." He said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Likewise Em, how the hell have you been?" I asked dropping my arms from him.

He laughed and shook his head.

"I think I should be asking YOU that question."

I chuckled.

"So it's been awhile, where did you go this time?"

I responded with a shrug then muttered:

"Around."

He laughed sarcastically.

"Whatever man, c'mon out back I gotta show you to the guys!"

"What am I your new girlfriend Em?" I asked grinning.

He laughed picking up and hauling my bag over his shoulder.

He led me back toward where he had first emerged from.

"They're here?" I asked following him.

"Yeah we're all out back taking a lunch break, I came to get some beer out of the frig. Here," he said pulling a beer out of his back pocket and throwing it to me.

"Thanks."

"No sweat."

He flung my bag onto a random chair in the kitchenette in the back of the shop.

"Hope you don't have any breakables in there," Embry chuckled.

"Nah your safe." I said following him to the back door of the shop.

Embry opened the door and I was met by the scene of several tall Quilete guys like me, all shirtless playing football.

The guys continued their play, none of them seeing me yet, and Quil, another best friend from high school suddenly made a touchdown.

"Not uh! No fair! That one doesn't count!" I heard someone bellow.

It was Paul.

He was fuming where he stood next to Sam and panting from exhaustion.

"Seth! You're supposed to be the referee! Why didn't you call that play!?" Paul roared at the teenage boy who rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't act like your so high and mighty you lil shit!" Paul shouted at Seth.

I chuckled.

Some people will never change.

When I had chuckled apparently it had been louder than I had intended, suddenly everything was silent and everyone was staring at me.

All the guys had looks of shock on their faces.

It was actually hilarious to see them all staring stupidly at me all at once.

After maybe thirty seconds I shrugged.

"Hey bitches," I grinned.

They all cracked smiles and grins and ran towards me.

"Jake where the hell have you been this time!?"

"Where were you for three months?"

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey!" Embry shouted.

"I just found this fucker in the shop looking lost. I say we all go in and have a drink and hear all about where Jacob has been."

"I'll take the drink." I said lifting up my beer.

"And we'll take the 'finding out where the hell you've been' part," Sam said coming forth.

"Good to see you bro." He said smiling.

I shook his hand firmly and nodded.

"You too brother."

* * *

**BTW: Sam and Jacob are NOT brothers, just best friends since kids and consider each other brothers :)**


	3. Light

**Chapter 3**

**Light**

"Sorry I didn't take you to school this morning," Alice explained to me over lunch.

"I told Emmett to tell you that I had a doctors appointment this morning and would be coming in late, he's such an idiot sometimes, he was probably thinking about screwing Rosalie while I was telling him that." She went on.

I laughed.

"Probably."

"Well at least he heard the part about picking you up. How much longer till you think your truck will be up and running again?"

I sucked some chocolate milk through my straw then cleared my throat.

"Umm it doesn't look so good for my truck."

"Did the mecanic find another problem with it?" She asked.

"No... it just... died."

Alice slowly smiled then laughed.

"Aw that's terrible, your poor old truck. I'm going to miss Elie."

Alice had named my truck Elie.

"Yeah so it uh looks like I'll be needing rides even more often then I had said before."

"It's not a problem Bella, hopefully I don't have to ask Emmett to replace me as your ride ever again though. What did Charlie say about the truck? Is he going to find another car for you?"

"I dunno yet."

"Maybe the same guy that got you Elie can get you another truck or car."

"No he died a few years back remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Yeah Billy... he died my freshmen year right after dad bought the truck from him."

Alice twisted her straw in her grape juice and looked up curiously.

"Didn't Billy have a kid? Came around your place once or twice?"

"Yeah, all I remember about him was he was tall... and my dad hated him. Whenever Billy first got the cancer his son kept acting out. Started doing drugs and drinking. He made Billy worry all the time and it made his health worsen. My dad nearly arrested his son so many times for possesion and other things."

"I remember that now," Alice mused.

"Yeah he was a senior and dropped out of high school as soon as Billy passed away." I said remembering all this as I went.

"Well I wonder why Billy didn't give the truck to his own son you know?"

"I dunno... maybe he had a ton of extra cars or something."

Suddenly I remembered my conversation with Emmett from this morning.

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked alarmed.

"You! Cannot! Get a tattoo!"

Slowly a grin spread across her face.

"Oh really Bella?"

"Yes, Alice. Really."

"Well I am soo..."

"C'mon Alice don't do it. You're going to regret it in a month."

"No I won't. I've always liked tattoos and wanted one. You know that."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should get one."

She laughed.

"You're so silly Bella. Did Emmett tell you what I'm getting?"

"No. And I don't care to know."

"Fine I'll just have to show it to you on Sunday."

"I'm going with you two."

"You are?"

"Yes."

Alice's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?"

"Because Emmett's forcing me and _somebody _has to look after the pair of you. Do your parents even know about this?"

"Yes and they are perfectly ok with it. I also have another good piece of information for you."

"I don't think you and Emmett's idoicy about getting tattoos is a good piece of information in the first place, so I can hardly wait to hear this."

"Well somebody started pmsing this morning," Alice muttered.

I chose to ignore this statement.

Alice grinned then bellowed:

"Edward's coming home this weekend!"

I choked on my chocolate milk.

Alice clapped her hands together like an adoring applauding mother.

"Ugh Alice get over it! I had a thing for him for ONE YEAR! And I was a_ freshmen!_ And he was just your incredibly sexy senior older brother! Will you please accept the fact that it was simply a _crush_!? And nothing more?"

Edward Cullen may have actually been a little bit more than just a crush though.

He was the first, and only boy, that I ever made out with or even kissed.

At his graduation party he'd gotten drunk and I had gotten tipsy.

We made out on his bed and he felt up my boobs.

Then we'd both passed out and woken up the next morning feeling really awkward.

There was nothing more to it.

He went off to college and the next time he came back home he had a drop dead gorgeous college girlfriend with him.

As far as I knew they were still together.

"Yeah, but he's single now!" Alice gloated.

"I talked to him on Wednesday and he said that _Marianna_ ended it because she wanted to date other guys." She went on quickly.

"How long were they together? A year?" I guessed.

"Two and a half years Bella."

"Oh wow."

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"You have to come sleep over while he's here."

"What? No! Absolutely _not_."

"C'mon Bella! I've always secretly wanted you and my brother to be together!" Alice cried with a pitiful look.

"Not likely. Besides we are just friends. Thats all either one of us wants from the other."

"That was when he was dating Marianna though Bella! He's a newly single man now, and you're on the brink of being a college woman yourself."

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"Shut it."

She glared.

"You can't ride with Emmett anymore. You're picking up on his habits already." She informed me.

I shrugged.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"I'm busy tonight already, I'm helping the homeless shelter in Port Angeles for the rest of the day after school."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"So I guess I'll be taking you there?"

I nodded.

"Right. Well than just sleep at my place tonight and tomorrow first thing in the morning me, you and Em will go straight to the tattoo place!"

"Fine." I muttered.


	4. Dark

**Chapter 4**

**Dark**

I stayed the night at Sam's and woke up late the next day to go down the street for some food.

Emily, Sam's fiance', was out of town visiting her mother so we were left to fend for our food ourselves.

Most of the guys from the shop were already seated at the bar eating muffins, bagels, eggs and grits when we arrived.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Quil howled across the diner as Sam and I entered.

Sam nodded and I lifted a tired arm.

We took our seats at the end of the bar.

"So Jakie boy, how'd you sleep your first night back in La Push in three months?" Quil asked munching on a blueberry muffin.

"S'alright," I answered ordering a coffee and plate of grits and bacon.

Sam and Emily always left a bedroom for me in their house.

I came and went as I pleased, but always helped pay bills when I stayed with them.

I took often trips to Alaska, California, Wyoming, wherever I decided to go.

Yesterday I'd returned from three months in Miami.

The city had been fun for a few months.

"How were the girls down South?" Paul asked salting some ham and looking sideways at me.

I tried to grin, but I couldn't.

"Truthfully..." I began.

They all leaned in.

"Dissapointing."

They all roared laughing.

At that moment two tall girls walked into the diner.

Both wore long jeans and long sleeve shirts.

They were pretty, but definitely too young.

"Hey Jake, how bout them over there?" Embry suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

I smirked.

"Nah... too young."

"Nonsense! Let's see if you've still got it in Washington Jake!" Quil insisted.

I huffed and looked at Sam.

He was trying not to grin.

That made me grin and made me make up my mind.

"Watch and learn boys," I said standing up from my bar stool.

Standing up to my full height I walked leisurely over to the two girls.

They both looked confused at first, then I grinned, suddenly their faces smoothed out and they both smiled back.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Hi." One of them said back immediately.

She was definitely the bolder of the two.

I smiled at her.

"What's your name honey?"

She smiled broadly.

"You first." She said.

"Only if I can sit down first." I suggested.

I winked at her and kept my eyes directly on hers, not her chest.

She giggled.

"Alright." She scooched over to make room for my massive self.

"My names Anna," she said as soon as I sat down.

"I thought I was suppose to tell you my name first Anna?" I said leaning back.

"Oh... whoops..."

"It's alright honey," I said stretching my arm around her shoulder.

She grinned at me and began making useless small talk with me.

She tried to give me her number, that was when I made my escape and went back to the guys triumphantly.

"Well Jake, guess I gotta take a few more lessons from you don't I?" Embry remarked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, girls happen to mean nothing to me."

I saw Sam frown as I said this.


	5. Innocent

**Chapter 5**

**Innocent**

I woke up to the smell of... cinnamon?

I sat up in bed as quick as a jack pops out of a box.

I knew that smell.

Cinnamon rolls.

Not just cinnamon rolls though.

_Edward Cullen's_ famous cinnamon rolls.

Alice was beside me and stirred.

"Mmm... ugh... Bella?"

I ignored her, all I could think was: Edward! Edward? Edward! Here! Already! No!

Alice noticed the smell beside me suddenly.

"It smells like Edwards-"

A light bulb went off in her head.

"EDWARD!" She screamed jumping out of bed in her silky pj panties and top and flew out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

From downstairs I head her scream then Emmett's booming voice "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING ALICE!?"

I had to grin and laugh then.

I coudln't stay in Alice's bed and pretend to be asleep, she knew I was awake, I and felt my stomach drop.

Slowly I got out of her bed and grabbed one of Alice's many silk robes and wrap myself in it.

I went into her bathroom really quickly and splashed water on my face and put some chapstick on.

My hair wasn't that bad for morning hair.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom clicking the light off.

When I finished descending down the final staircase step I saw all the Cullens and the back of Edward in the kitchen.

Alice was still wearing her skanky pj's I noticed, Emmett and Carlisle looked upset.

"Morning Bella!" Esme cried, being the first to notice my appearance.

Everyone turned to look, but my eyes were only on Edward.

He looked confused as he looked over his shoulder to see me standing on his staircase.

Then his eyes widened.

I looked away.

"Glad to see you dress better then my sister here," Emmett grumbled eyeing my robe.

"Good morning Bella," Carlisle greeted.

And Alice... she just stared at me like a snake trying to hypnotize it's prey.

She looked at Edward sideway then back at me, eyebrows lost in her hairline.

I looked away from her and nodded to Carlisle, Esme and Emmet.

"Good morning."

I was suddenly aware that Edward was walking towards me with a bright expression.

"Bella." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled pitifully.

He grinned and wrapped one arm around me, then slowly another.

I felt him pull me close against his hard body and I just barley held a moan from escaping my mouth.

I was even more surprised when he pulled away and pecked my lips lightly.

"I've missed you."

I gulped.

"You... it's good... welcome home Edward." I muttered turning away quickly and walking to the table where everyone sat.

Our scene didn't go unnoticed by any of the Cullens.

They all grinned at me.

I felt like I was going to die.

"Edward!" Alice cried suddenly.

Edward looked away from me and at his baby sister.

"Yes?"

"Me and Emmett are going to get tattoos today!"

He nodded with a smile.

"He told me on the way home from the airport this morning... what are you getting?"

"Why don't you just come along and see for yourself?" She suggested.

I knew her invitation for Edward to come had nothing to do with tattoo, but for me and him to spend sometime together.

"Umm I don't know Alice. Who's all going?"

"Just me and Emmett.. oh and BELLA IS!" She nearly screamed the smiled sweetly at her big brother.

I wanted to crawl under the Cullens table and scream.

Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come."

"Just for the tattooing right Edward?" She pleaded with a big grin.

He rolled his eyes and swatted at her.

"Shut up Alice, why don't you go get dressed in an aproppriate attire?"

"No thanks, I'll wear this." She grinned.

His eyes turned to stone.

"Nobody outside of this house is gonna see my baby sister dressed like _that_!"

Emmett growled his approval at this suggestion.

Carlisle sighed and made his leave for his office.

"Whatever Edward, but we gotta hurry!"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't wait!" Alice jeered excitedly.

I still felt sick.

Now I was going to have to spend the entire day with Edward.

After breakfast and changing into my favoirte jeans and a navy blue blouse and letting Alice curl my hair, we all got into Alice's hybrid.

Although Alice drove, she didn't allow me to sit in front.

Because she and Emmett were getting tattoo only THEY got to sit up front.

I was appalled.

Could she be any more obvious about her real reasoning?

As we drove South Edward's hand brushed mine.

I looked at him quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No I'm sorry." I said back, but pulled my hand away nonetheless.

"How's school?" He asked staring at the side of my face.

"Oh um.. schools good... can't wait to get out though."

He nodded.

"You know you should come tour Dartmouth. You could come anytime, cause I can fix up a spot for you in my apartment to stay."

I couldn't believe he suggested such a thing.

I saw Emmett shaking with laughtor in the front seat.

"That sounds GREAT!" Alice said from the drivers seat.

I kneed the back of her chair and she growled.

"Thanks Edward, but I know that Dartmouth is definitely nowhere in my future. Tuition is way to much."

"Oh... well there's lots of other good schools around? Have you given it any thought?"

"No."

"Well promise me you will start." He said smiling.

I looked to face him and nodded.

He grinned and I caught my breath in my throat.

He was so unbelievable beautiful.

"We're here!" Alice suddenly cried.

"Oh, good." I said getting out of the car as fast as possible.


	6. Corrupt

**Chapter 6**

**Corrupt**

No one had been to the shop yet, but that was expected somedays in the very small town of La Push.

On slow days such as these some of the guys would tattoo one another purely out of boredom.

I was straddling a chair backwards, resting my arms on it and my head on my arms.

I was totally relaxed and my mind was resting easy...

I didn't have a care or thought in the world.

They say that love happens when you least expect it... I think I was least expecting it at that very moment.

The faint bell of the shop clinked and everyone in the shop turned their heads in the direction of the door.

First a broad musclar boy of about 18 walked in, looking very eager and already smiling.

Following him was a thinner guy who looked more mature and sophistcated.

Following him was a petite girl with spiky short black hair who looked exceptionally happy.

Then finally a very simple pretty girl with a horrible scowl on her face entered last.

"Hey guys, welcome!" Sam greeted them standing up from his chair.

"Hello," the giant burly one said.

He was almost my equal in size.

"You looking to get some work done?"

"I am and my sister is too," he said.

The tiny spiky haired pixie looking one stepped forward grinning.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Alice!"

Sam smiled.

"I'm Sam... what are you two wanting to get done?"

"I want a sparrow right here," Alice said pointing directly at her pelvic bone.

"Alright, I think my buddy Jake can help you out with that." He motioned toward me.

Alice grinned at me and walked over.

She was cute and certainly had a lot of life in her.

"How big you want it?" I asked her standing up from my chair.

"A decent size, but not huge." She explained.

"Got it, what colors?"

"Red and blue."

"Alright let me go draw you up a stencil in the back real quick."

"Mind if I watch?" she asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

After drawing a stencil she approved of I brought her to one of the chairs.

"You're going to have to take off your pants down sweetheart." I said as she took her seat.

"Hey!" The burly guy shouted at me with a scowl from his seat.

"Don't say that to my sister that way."

I chuckled.

"I didn't mean any harm dude, could you please ubutton your pants and slide them down a few inches?" I rephrased.

This didn't seem to put the musclar kid at ease at all though.

"Watch it," he growled.

"Emmett shut up," Alice groaned pulling her pants down slighty.

"Thank you," I said preparing the needle and inks.

"What about you two?" I asked looking at the other thin dude and the scowling pretty girl.

"I'm just here for support," the guy said nodding.

"Alright, and you sweetheart?"

The girl snapped her head in my direction and paled.

"Don't call me _sweetheart_..."

"Bella," Alice said sadly.

"I know you don't agree with these tattoos, but don't be mean to Jake... he's nice." She said grinning at me.

Bella... I liked that name.

I nodded and grinned at her.

"You don't like tattoos honey?" I asked her.

She scowled at my new pet name for her.

"They are very unimpressive." She snapped crossing her arms.

I chuckled.

"How so?"

She exhaled.

"You have tattoos covering your arms... you could never be a lawyer or a teacher." She bit at me.

"Maybe I have no interest in becoming a lawyer or a teacher." I said turning to Alice, but still listening to Bella.

"What I mean is that you can't get a high paying job."

Damn this little girl was a straight up bitch.

"Teachers are not paid well." I retorted.

"Is this your first tattoo?" I asked Alice trying to ignore Bella now.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"Your first time always hurts a little." I told her dipping the needle into the ink.

"If I had a nickel for everytime I said that," Quil said then laughed.

Many of the guys chuckled back.

Bella looked even more pissed off now.

"I'll be fine, just start already!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright."

As I began working on Alice's sparrow I couldn't help, but think about the girl Bella they had brought along.

If she was so against tattoos why had she decided to come?

Even though I didn't want to hear her bitch anymore my curiousity was over powering.

"So Bella, why did you come with Alice and..."

"Emmett." Alice filled in.

"Right. If you think tattoos are so... unimpressive?"

She sighed.

"They forced me to come." She said taking a seat and looking around the room at the pictures.

I saw from the corner of my eye that she looked horrified to see all the pictures of the naked girls.

"Your interior designer has... lovely taste." She said sarcastically.

I heard the thin guys chuckle at this.

"Isn't it?" I said without missing a beat.

"You should give us some pictures of yourself to add to our collection."

Alice looked at Bella quickly to see her response and I almost regretted saying it.

"You're a disgusting animal!" She cried.

All the guys, except Sam chuckled.

"Enough Jake." He said.

I chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's fun to infuriate her."

"I don't think it's fun!" She growled.

But it was fun.

"What is more unimpressive, our tattoos or our posters?" I asked her next.

She seemed to think real hard then said.

"Your pictures, because clearly you wouldn't have the pictures if you were satisfied sexually."

Everyone looked at her, many of the guys grinning.

"Oooh burn Jake! You haven't been satisfied in awhile then!" Quil called at me.

I looked sideways at Bella with narrowed eyes.

She stared back, a faint smirk on her lips.

From that very second she intoxicated me and became my everything.


	7. Nice

Chapter 7:

Nice

It was outrageous!

That stupid tattooed moron was a total asshole!

How dare say such rude things, did he not realize that we were still in High School?

High School girls!?

Well, maybe he didn't realize, but that's beside the point!

How could a grown man be so perverted and sick to obvious young girls!?

Alice surely seemed to be enjoying his taunts though.

Emmett was too.

But Edward narrowed his eyes at this 'Jacob' asshole whenever he was rude to me.

I was grateful for that.

When I first laid eyes on 'Jacob' I would be lying if I said I wasn't awe-struck.

He was a beast of a man, taller and bigger than Emmett, and so dark and handsome were his features that I almost didn't believe my eyes.

He looked like the type of guy you only saw in movies, who is jacked up for a super hero role.

But he seemed to be naturally born this way, like Emmett.

Only bigger.

Once I bit back at the tattoo guy about his sexual satisfaction he was apparently stunned to silence.

He just stared at me with this strange look of longing.

I smirked back at him then turned away.

"He is so rude," I growled to Edward.

Edward glared at Jacob, who was still staring at me.

"You should get back to Alice's tattoo," Edward suggested to him.

Jacob looked up at him, squinted his eyes a little defensively, then did as Edward had suggested.

I was now very, very grateful that Edward had come along with us today.

Over the next hour Jacob suddenly became very nice and friendly, to the others at least.

He talked merrily with Alice and especially Emmett.

He avoided talking to me though and I didn't mind that.

"When does you guys' summer start?" Jacob asked Alice.

"In about two months."

"You're seniors?"

"Yes."

Jacob briefly turned and looked at me.

I turned my head away.

I could hear him chuckle and my blood began to boil.

"I'm hungry." I said quickly thinking of something so he wouldn't start anything.

"You want to go get some food?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said standing up.

"How much longer until you guys are finished?" I asked Sam.

"Well I've just finished," Jacob answered pulling his needle away from Alice's pelvic bone.

Alice grinned looking down at the bird.

"It's great Jake! Thank you so much!"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's no problem, here," he began rubbing some lotiony oil junk on her.

"Apply this three times a day for about a week or two."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

He turned away from Alice and looked at me and Edward.

"How about Alice and I join you two for lunch while they finish with Emmett?" He said pointing his thumb back at Emmett, who was getting his family crest tattooed on his bicep.

My jaw dropped and I could feel Edward stiffen beside me.

"Sure!" Alice chimed smiling.

I glared murderously at her, not even attempting to conceal it in front of Jacob.

Jacob grinned at me.

"Jasper's on his way down now, he had to take some test this morning, we'll all go out! I want Jasper to meet you Jake!" Alice continued on merrily.

"Who's Jasper?"

"Her boyfriend." Edward said roughly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow then looked at Sam.

"How much longer until you finish?"

Sam shrugged.

"Forty-five minutes."

"Alright, we'll be back."

Jacob turned and winked at me.

I actually growled at loud and tore out of the shop heading toward Alice's car.

Edward was close behind me.

"We don't have to let him come." Edward said.

"_Alice_ wants him to come," I growled back.

"And we all know she gets her way."

Edward pursed his lips.

"Well how about you and I go someplace else?"

I looked up considering it.

"I would love that."

Edward smiled.

"But... we only have Alice's car..."

His face fell.

"True... well I guess I'll just have to sit next to you and keep you busy, so that prick doesn't bother you."

"Thank you Edward."

Lunch was horrendous.

Edward didn't have a chance in hell to 'keep the prick from bothering me.'

Jacob sat across from me at the table and brushed his leg against mine continuously.

He'd snicker everytime I glared at him.

Just when we had gotten our food Emmett and Sam showed up.

"Whatdya think bitches?" Em said showing off his marked bicep.

"Wow," Edward mused.

"That's an excellent job."

Sam smiled and took his seat next to Jacob.

I reached out for my cup of lemonade and could feel Jacob's piercing gaze on me.

I looked up.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm just looking."

"Well stop it. It's rude."

He chuckled.

"You don't like me much."

"Because everything you've done since the second I've met you has been rude."

"Not _everything_."

The whole table was listening to us now.

I sighed and sucked my drink through my straw looking away.

"What are you planning to do when you graduate?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Do you consider that to be a rude question?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"_No_."

"Then answer it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your demanding tone is rude."

His foot gentle rubbed mine and a sweet expression crossed his face.

"I'm terribly sorry to offend you Bella."

"Well... that's one apology... can you make up for the other fifteen?" I spluttered.

"Maybe later," he said winking.

Edward leaned over the table then.

"_Back off_ man."

"Are you her brother or something?" He asked Edward looking annoyed at him.

Edward sneered.

"No I'm not."

"Then _you _should really back off." Jacob said looking back at me.

"That's enough Jake," Sam said putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Yeah it really is." I agreed yanking my legs away.

He smirked.

"You really don't know when to stop do you?"

I had never met someone that I despised this much before!

And the worst part was each time his leg brushed mine it felt like an electric wire was shocking me.

He also seemed to be getting even darker, handsomer, and sexier each time I looked at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Was his next random question.

I glared.

"What's it to you?"

"Everything." He breathed.

I was taken aback.

"Umm..."

"Bella and I are hanging out for the weekend." Edward said glaring.

"Oh really?" Jacob said staring me dead in the eye.

I felt my stomach pit and a warm feeling settle within myself.

Jacob's eyes were so dark as they gazed into mine hotly.

I actually caught my breath in a quiet gasp.

Jacob's lips lifted a fraction in the smallest smile.

His knee, which was so massive compared to mine, pressed suggestively against me.

"Well we should make sometime to spend together sometime Bella, whenever this guys not around."

"Alright that's it." Edward growled standing.

"Let's go someplace else Bella."

Edward immediately began to walk away and I followed suit.

Jacob stared after us and I looked back at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking, and I caught my breath again.

When I turned back around so that I wasn't facing him, I smiled to myself.


	8. Naughty

Chapter 8:

Naughty

Bella is going to be mine.

No matter fucking what.

I can't explain it, no one has ever stirred something in me like this until now, but I have to follow my gut.

I'm not gonna even question it.

I've just gotta have her.

Not in just a sex way, but I have to get to know her.

She's obvisouly not the prude she comes across as.

I can my effort paid off and I had an effect on her before Ed asshole dragged her out.

And she's not nearly as attracted to that guy as he is to her.

So chances are I'll have her favor quite easily and quickly.

With some luck.

It can't be too hard, we've got some passion, and maybe that's what makes this different.

I've never been passionate about anyone before.

After lunch I exchanged numbers with Emmett and got the scoop on his brother and Bella.

"She was in love with him years ago, but she grew out of it. Alice wants them to date, and Edward's just broken up, but Bella is hesitant. I don't know if she likes him anymore."

Clearly she doesn't.

Emmett definitely liked the way I toyed with her and set her off.

He said he enjoyed doing it to her too... I can see us teaming up.

The thought made me chuckle.

"Come by the house anytime bro, she's there a lot... just make sure you don't really screw with her. She's like a sister to me." Emmett warned me.

Internally I was worried by that.

I'm gonna make Bella mine, in whatever way that may be, but whatever he needs to hear so I can do that I'll go along with.

"Of course man, she's too young for me to be that interested."

Sam gave me a little bit of hell after lunch.

"I know what you're up to Jake. And I'm not going to stop you, because that is impossible, but don't you dare ruin anything for her. Show her some respect."

It strange how much Sam can seem like a father to me.

That weekend I was dark with jealousy.

Was Bella really hanging out with Emmett's brother all weekend?

The guy she doesn't even like?

Cause I could definitely make her weekend better.

The very next night I texted Emmett about hanging out.

He was going out to a movie in Port Angeles with some girls.

Alice, her boyfriend, his brother and Bella were also all going along.

I smirked.

"How about I bring some friends and meet there?"

And that's exactly what we did.

Two hours later Paul, Embry and I all got out of Paul's truck and walked across the street to the theatre.

Everyone was standing outside, but I didn't see Bella.

I frowned.

Emmett saw us and greeted us.

He also introduced us to all the girls.

One in particular stuck out, her name was Rosalie.

Emmett seemed to be fond of her too.

I nudged him and asked:

"Where's you know who?"

He chuckled.

"She's alread gone inside to find a seat so you can't find her."

I actually laughed out loud.

"Well that makes things a little tougher."

Emmett chuckled then turned back to Rosalie.

After buying our movie tickets and popcorn we walked into the dim theatre.

Immediately I began scanning the rows and... bingo.

At the very top, almost in the very corner she sat.

Next to him.

I growled.

"Those seats suck, I'm not sitting up there Jake, you can." Embry said and Paul followed him to a decent seat in the middle.

I however climbed up the stairs and sat directly next to her.

The look her face almost sent me reeling back, but it was too much fun at the same time.

"Found you." I said grinning.

She ignored me and turned to her side to talk to him.

I growled quietly.

Off to a bad start, no matter, the night is young.

* * *

"JACOB BLACK! THAT'S WHO HE IS! MY DAD'S OLD FRIENDS SON!"

"Yeah." Emmett muttered.

"Didn't you two use to be friends?"

I sniffed.

"A long long time ago, I don't even remember. I was never allowed to be around him when he got older cause he was such a bad influence."

"He's not that bad Bella, chill. He's just having some fun, making you think he's interested and whatever." Emmett went on.

I rolled my eyes.

Clearly he IS interested and has just fed that bullshit excuse to Emmett so as not to upset him.

"He's absolutely terrible! The drugs and things he's done."

"Well didn't both of his parents die when he was really young? Give him a break."

"He doesn't have to take it all out on others."

"He wasn't taking it out on you for christs sake Bella. He was just annoying you cause your such an easy and fun target." He grinned.

"What's that suppose to mean Emmett?" I glowered.

"That you get fired and riled up about any and everything. It makes all the more fun." He explained.

"I think it's hilarious that you all piss me off intentionally." I bit back sarcastically.

"Oh don't get emotional Bella."

"I'm sorry my fury is too emotional for you Emmett."

"Settle down, but I like Jake and he's coming to the movie tonight so deal."

"What are you two suddenly best friends?"

Emmett laughed.

"He's cool."

"Whatever."

Jacob Black being in any promixity of me is not cool.

Not at all.

That... _criminal _made me feel very uneasy and not myself.

Which scares me very, very much.

I'll never speak to him unless I for some reason need heavy drugs or am wanting to get knocked up.

Which will be never.

Screw him.

He's an asshole!

To toy with me and befriend my friends just so he can get closer to me and piss me off further.

Well I won't let him get to me.

I'll just get back at him, because no way in hell will I let that tattooed bastard get any response out of me.

I'll be six feet under before that happens again.


	9. Good

**Chapter 9:**

**Good**

I popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth and looked away from the movie to smile at her.

She returned my stare, but with a very disapprovingly look and sighed.

Ed obsessive had gone to the bathroom a minute ago and this was my best chance.

I leaned toward her, noticing how she leaned away, and whispered:

"What is it besides my presence thats got your panties in a knot, love?"

She looked at me quickly then plastered a fake grin across her gorgeous face.

"Oh you don't bother me Jacob Black, not at all, you're free to sit wherever you want in a public theater."

She smiled again, even faker this time then before.

I snorted not buying it.

"I'm aware of that Bella, but I didn't sit here on accident obviously... what is it really? Whats got you all stiff and serious?"

She looked sideways at me.

I could see that she was trying to give me the impression that she wasn't effected by me.

Ha, as if she could ever convince me.

"What are you trying to do Bella?" I inquired, wanting to make her own up to it.

Her face fell, now knowing that I had seen through her and she heaved a heavy breath.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." She whispered slowly.

Then she threw a quick sideways glance and said:

"I think that I should be the one asking... what are you trying to do Jacob?"

I pursed my lips and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"I'm not sure yet." I said honestly.

She looked frustrated by my answer.

"But for now... I'm positive that I know I want you."

She didn't react she... just stared back.

My eyes smoldered hers with lust and for a fraction of a second it flickered in her eyes too.

She smirked at me then looked back at the movie screen.

We were only half way through the movie when this exchange ocurred, so there was still a long while left.

Ed loser came back to our seats, with a pack of skittles, and shared them generously with Bella.

"He didn't bother you while I was gone did he?" I heard the arrogant ass ask her.

Bella shook her head not taking her eyes off of the movie screen.

After to movie ended Bella quickly got up and raced out of the theater.

Edward moved quickly to keep up with her, but I took my time.

Outside the theater everyone was standing around talking.

Embry and Paul had lit up cigarettes and were offering them to everyone.

Emmett and Edward took one each and thanked them.

"Jake?"

"Yea sure." I accepted.

When I looked up I saw Bella staring, her arms were folded, but she slowly unfolded them and cocked her head at me.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well good movie guys, anybody wanna grab some grub?" Emmett suggested.

The majority of the group agreed and we went in our separate cars to a local diner.

I made sure to get a seat across from Bella.

We both sat on the edge of the large table our group had gotten and I definitely noticed the glances Bella would give me.

Although I couldn't decipher her glances I was nonetheless appreciative of her attention toward me.

"So... what kind of car do you drive?" She suddenly asked when we put in our drink orders.

I chuckled.

"An old, old Chevrolet pickup. Nasty shade of faded burnt orange."

I spoke in the car language that women understand.

"Oh."

"What about you?"

She laughed lightly.

"An old Honda, made the same year I was born," she chuckled.

"It's dark blue, almost black."

I raised my eyebrows at her and nodded.

"I feel like there's more you want to say to me Bella... am I right?" I made sure to keep my voice quite.

She frowned at me.

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure... but I wouldn't talk to you here... but I don't trust to go anywhere else with you."

I leaned in, not close enough to draw attention, but close enough for her alone to hear me.

"You have _nothing_ to fear with me Bella."

"I definitely don't believe that," she doubted.

"Why? Because of my _unimpressive_ tattoos?" I grinned.

"Maybe that... and maybe a bit of your reputation, oh and the way you've treated me since you met me."

"Then why are you considering going off with me in the first place if you 'don't trust me'? I might have misjudged you myself Bella."

Her eyes widened a fraction.

"You want to go off, so lets go." I encouraged her.

She sighed looking around the diner.

"How?"

I grinned.

"Just follow my lead."

I suddenly rose from the table and looked down at Embry and Paul.

"I'm heading out boys, gonna go work on my bike for a few hours before I crash."

They nodded, unsuspectant as ever, nobody else even noticed my departure.

I walked out, without looking back at Bella and went to my car.

I sat in my truck and patiently waited.

Sure enough about ten minutes later she walked out of the diner.

Alone.

I flashed my brights at her and she looked at me.

She nodded once and went to her car.

I couldn't supres my imense shock that she actually left the diner.

She could've just said all that to get me to leave.

Pushing that out of my mind I began driving, knowing exactly where I would lead her to and she faithfully followed me.

About fifteen minutes later I parked outside of a local county park.

I parked in front of a large pond where an abundance of old oak trees surrounded the pond.

Bella pulled up next to me and parked.

I opened her drivers door for her and smiled down at her.

"What was your excuse?"

"That you had annoyed me all night and I just wanted to go home." She replied.

I chuckled.

"Liar."

"It's actually not a lie."

"Then why did you agree to come here?"

She shrugged.

"I have no fucking idea."

I was startled by her swearing.

It was the first time I'd heard her say something vulgar and it turned me on.

"Well you're here and with me so why don't we start what we came here for."

She looked at me quickly, her eyes blazing furiously.

"I don't mean that Bella," I chuckled.

"Unless you want to, I'm all for it." I added.

She rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine then."

"So what are we going to do here?" She demanded slamming her car door shut.

"How about talk?" I suggested.

"Talk?"

"Yes.. talk... get to know each other a little bit ya know."

She laughed and walked away from me toward the pond.

"I already know a lot more about you than you would think Jacob."

"Come again?"

She ignored me.

"How did you find this place?" She asked turning around to look at me.

"Well... it's a place my family and I use to come to."

She nodded then turned back around facing the moonlit pond and trees.

"It's gorgeous out here."

I walked up and stood next to her.

"What do you already know about me Bella?"

She looked sideways at me and smiled sadly.

"Jacob. Jacob Black. Only son born to Billy Black who passed away from cancer a few years ago."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"How'd you know that?"

She sighed.

"Maybe you would understand if you knew a little bit more about me."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled then sighed.

"My full name is Isabella Swan, my dad is the Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan and I lived in Arizona for a long time after my parents split up."

My eyes widened.

"Wait? What?"

She nodded and shrugged.

"I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me, I look a lot like my dad."

I shook my head.

"Are you serious?"

She was Isabella Swan? My childhood playmate and daughter of my father's best friend?

"Yep." She said sitting down on a rotten old tree that was laying on its side in the dirt.

"Well then," I said walking over and sitting next to her.

"That's what you meant by 'knowing my reputation'? You know because your daddy busted me a few times for drinking when I was a teenager?"

"And drugs." She supplied.

"And drugs," I agreed.

"And vandalism, and assault, and trespassing and countless other charges."

"Damn you make me sound like a criminal."

"You kinda are one."

I sighed.

"Look," she said in a much nicer tone.

"I'm not going to judge you because... well I know that you've been through hell... maybe I can be there for you, ya know... like as a friend. We used to be friends. Remember?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"No not really. I remember your dad locking you up and I never saw much of since you were just a kid."

"Well, I'm here now and offering some... help... a friendship."

I shook my head internally, I wanted way more than just friendship with this girl.

"Bella... I don't need help, I'm fine."

"So your life's perfect now?" She asked.

"Well no... nobodies life is perfect Bella."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"How could you smoke a cigarette tonight? Clearly its not the first time that you've done it... how can you do that when your father died of cancer..?"

I glared at her.

She glared back.

"Billy wouldn't be happy about that Jacob."

I felt a surge of anger course threw my veins, something I remembered well from my teenage years.

I clenched my fists and pushed the anger out of my pores.

Her face was concerned, not scared.

I chewed my lip and stood up quickly.

"It's none of your damn businees."

She looked disapproving then looked away out on the pond.

"I think I should go," she muttered.

Smart girl, I thought glaring everywhere except at her.

Gingerly she stood up and started to walk to her car.

I sighed in relief when I felt her presence had completely gone.

Suddenly beneath my skin a new gripping intensity bubbled furiously.

This girl for some damn reason means something special to me.

Do not let her just walk away, fix this, chase after her!

I fought it and shook.

But the demand was so strong it inflamed me and I could not fight it.

With a rough growl I turned and followed after her quickly.

She was just unlocking her car and I immediately grabbed her and swung her toward me.

"What are you doing!"

I planted my lips firmly on hers to silence her protest.

She screamed against my mouth and thrust her knee up into my groin.

The kiss, if you could even call it that, hadn't even lasted two seconds.

I let go and sank to my knees groaning.

"You asshole! How dare you! I should have listened to my instinct and not come here!"

I heard her car door slam shut, her engine roar and the squeal of her tires as she sped away from me.


	10. Evil

**Chapter 10**

**Evil**

Three solid weeks had passed and I had not seen an inch of Jacob Black.

And good, becaue if I did I might just hit him harder.

School was passing along smoothly and for some freakish reason Edward was still at home with the Cullens.

We had spent several days together and although I had enjoyed my time spent with him, I didn't feel as besotted by him as I used to.

He didn't seem to notice and behaved in the most gentlemanly manner ever, which I appreciated.

It's hard to find nice, reliable, gentlemen these days.

And I was grateful that he hadn't asked me how I felt about him, he wasn't pushy... like certain other people.

It was a Saturday morning and I was volunteering in a community service project, which is very important to me.

This particular Saturday I had chosen to work at a soup kitchen about thirty minutes away from town.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had accompanied me and Edward had said he would come help out in the afternoon.

It wasn't particularly busy today; Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had decided to take a break and sit around and talk nonsense.

I highly dissaproved, we had driven thirty minutes to be helpful, not to gossip.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them to face the next person in line.

I dropped the giant soup spoon I was holding because the person standing in front me was a huge.

He did not have a bowl with him, all he had was a seductive smirk and he was my personal devil, Jacob Black.

Being this close suddenly made me remember his forceful kiss, if you can even call it that, and for some reason my stomache flopped and I felt blood rush to my face.

I gasped and took a step back.

"_What are you doing here_?"

He just smiled at me.

"I came to talk to you."

His voice was deep and made me a tiny bit nervous.

"What? Why? What?" I repeated dumbfounded.

"How did you even-"

My eyes widened and I looked back to where Alice was, she was watching eagerly.

I could've murdered her then.

The little sneak!

"Alice." I growled then glared back up at Jacob.

He grinned.

"Can you have her take your place for a little bit?" He asked.

"Certainly not." I retorted.

"C'mon Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Need or want? And what makes you think I would want to listen to you?" I asked pointing the giant soup spoon at him threateningly.

"Because of what you said to me the other night." He supplied.

"I said a lot of things that night and one thing I meant to add was to never come near me again."

"Well that's just not going to happen princess," he whispered leaning in.

"I'm not going to go talk with you." I snapped.

"Yes you will."

"I won't."

How dare the man be so demanding! And persistent...

"Alright then I'll talk to you right here."

"No. Get out of my sight Black."

"I'm going to begin with any apology, which I don't do very often, but I know that I owe you one."

"I appreciate that, now go."

"The reasoning behind that pathetic kiss we shared is I lost my temper, which I apologise for also, and you were just so damn tempting."

"What?" I spluttered.

He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gnawed my teeth.

"I didn't do anything, but offer you friendship! How does that make me tempting in your eyes?" I whispered furiously so that the others, who I knew would be listening, wouldn't hear.

He grinned.

"About that bit, I want to accept your offer of friendship Bella."

"It's not exactly still up for grabs." I informed him.

He sighed.

"Well what can I do to restore the offer?"

I thought for a moment.

"Do as I say and leave me now and... be nice... and don't ever try something like what you did again..."

"I can do that."

"You're a liar."

He chuckled.

"I promise you I'll do _anything_ you want me to Bella, consider it done. But when will I see you again?"

I huffed annoyed at his innuendo.

"I don't know."

"How about tomorrow? Let's have lunch."

"Umm..."

"I'll pick you up at noon."

"No, I don't-"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He said then quickly spun around and was gone.

I gulped staring after him.

The man was absolutely impossible, how on earth did he make me so frazzled that easily!

Noon the next day...

WHY!

Why am I worried about what Jacob Black thinks about the outfit I am wearing to lunch with him?

Oh, and more importantly why am I even going to lunch with Jacob Black?

I've come to only two possibilities as to said question why...

One: I am going through one of those teenager self destructive phases

Or Two: I am blinded by my old feelings of friendship for this drug addict, criminal, tattooed, insufferable, deliciously manly conman.

I've come to the decision that I'm going to wear the current dark wash jeans I'm currently wearing and a very plain purple tank top.

This should completely unexcite him and avoid any unfortunate conversations over my body should he attempt to unerve me I figure.

At twelve o'clock on the dot I hear a loud knock on the door.

I sigh heavily and look once more at myself in the mirror.

No makeup except for mascara and my hair down curly.

I'm satisfied, I hope I can say the opposite for Jacob.

I open the door and try not to let my face show my approval of how he looks.

A black vneck and jeans, so simple, but so sexy.

I clear my throat and piss myself off internally for thinking him to be sexy.

I notice that his eyebrows raise and he smiles at me making my knees actually weaken.

I hate him.

"Afternoon, love."

"Hi," I responded dejectedly.

He doesn't miss a beat, he continues to smile and offers me his hand.

"Your chariot awaits madame."

He points over toward a beat up truck and I giggle.

Oh my god... I giggled!

Once in his car Jacob informs me that he's taking me someplace that's out of town.

"Good."

"Good?" He inquires.

"My friends think that I'm studying for a chemistry test all day and I was going to tell you that I won't go anywhere local with you."

"Ouch." He says sarcastically.

"Just so you know, I don't want anybody to know about 'us' hanging out today at all. I don't want this to get back to my dad."

He laughs loudly.

"Oh Chief Swan, the man loves me.."

"HA! More like the total opposite!"

"You can cut the bitchness whenever you'd like Bella." He says smiling.

"Like I'm gonna make this easy for you... and you can cut the smartass and general assholism whenever you'd like." I retort.

"Hmmm so you do know how to use that pretty mouth of yours." He chuckles.

"Jacob-"

"I'm just kidding." He insists.

I roll my eyes.

"Just drive."

An eternal hour later we pull up to a mexican restraunt with a name I cannot even pronounce.

"Mexican?" I ask shocked.

"My favorite." He says.

"Oh."

I unbuckle myself but right as I'm about to open my door he opens it for me.

"Uh thanks."

"Not at all, love." He says offering me a hand.

"You need to stop calling me that, and why do we have to eat YOUR favorite food may I ask?"

"Because although I drove you and I am paying, this isn't a date."

I don't know how to respond, I'm suddenly realizing that I unconsciously thought this was a date.

I'm embarrassed by my foolishness and idiocy.

"So what is this? Does it have a different title to it?"

"Let's call it an arrangement lunch?"

"That sounds awful."

"Well it's directly to the point, we need to make some arrangements."

"Such as what?"

He doesn't respond until we are seated and have our drink orders.

"What I want to arrange with you is a matter of time."

"Time?" I ask perplexed.

"Yes, time. Time with you. I want to spend some quality time with you Bella, as often as possible."

"Why?" I blurt out.

He grins at me.

"You want the brutal truth?"

I consider for a moment.

"No."

"You want the simmered down version?"

"I'll take that I suppose."

"I want to get to know you and see where things lead us."

"Ok, well I'll tell you know Jacob I sense some... feelings... coming of from you onto me. Am I right?"

He grins wider.

"You could say that if you want."

"Alright well I am going to make it clear for you right now Jacob, I have no interest in you save for friendship. Can you work with that?"

Something about this conversation we are having thrills me and I feel like I have a lot more control and confidence.

Jacob is able to turn on and off his confidence and dominance like a light switch with me I realize.

I don't like it at all.

"Like I told you yesterday, love I promise that I can and will do anything you want me to."

"Will you stop calling me love?"

"What if I told you that that's not just your pet name, but multiple girls pet names?"

"That makes is worse."

"Let me call you love and you can call me whatever you want, hows that for a deal?"

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you, I won't make an compromises on that."

"Alright then, until you warm up to it, I'll refrain from calling you love, love."

"Stop it!"

After lunch Jacob wants to go down to a nearby state park to show me a great view of some moutians.

I only agree because I have a small bottle of pepper spray in my small purse I brought.

When we get to the spot that Jacob wants to show me I'm amazed.

We're in a small valley and looking up from where we are we literally feel like ants looking up at the mountain.

The mountain is blue and purple and so high with snow powdered all over to top of it.

I shiver a little bit as I look up at the snow and just as suddenly I feel a heavy jacket fall over my shoulders.

Jacob's.

He smiles and looks up.

"I love nature and the wilderness, probably because of my heritage, but whenever I find these incredible spots I always want to show them to somebody."

"You should show them to lots of people," I say shocked that he's kept this beautiful spot to himself.

"No, I only show them to certain people."

"Why are you showing it to me?"

He looks down at me with a lazy smile.

"Because I can tell that this actually matters to you, you have a good and free spirit."

"I wouldn't say that I'm a free spirit Jacob."

"You are, you just haven't let yourself thrive in it yet."

I look sideways at him.

"Why are you so into tattoos?"

"I love the art of it."

"It's not art." I argue.

"Of course it is."

"How?"

"To the people from my heritage, and countless other heritages across the world Bella inking is a very cultural and beautiful art.

I shrug.

"I guess, but what's the point?"

"All my tattoos are significant, they represent or are symbolic on some level and contain some meaning to me. Some are deeply personal and can't be understood by anyone except me."

I look at his arms and see a feather tattooed on his left arm.

I look at the detail of it and the art of it.

It reminds me of a charcoal drawing of a feather I drew years ago.

"But what is the point of printing it on your body forever?"

"For me personally, all my tattoos remind me of things or people that I never want to forget. Things that I want to remember everyday for the rest of my life."

"Huh... I guess I never really thought of it... that way."

He smiles.

"I like to draw." I say suddenly and feel incredibly stupid the minute it leaves my lips.

"Yeah?" He sounds intriuged.

"Draw with what?"

"Oh um... anything... charcoal, pencil, paint... I use to do it a lot."

"Why did you stop?"

"I... I don't know... distractions in life I guess."

"Will you show some of your drawings to me sometime?"

"I dunno-"

"C'mon from one artist to another artist, show me your work sometime please?"

"If I can hunt them up maybe-"

"Here draw something now."

"What?"

"Here." He says producing a pen out of his pocket and extends an unmarked part of his arm to me.

"Draw something."

I sigh.

"Please?"

I bite my lip and take the pen.

"What should I draw?"

"Something that makes you excited to draw it."

I think for a moment and look back up to the mountain and then look all around us, listening and looking sharply.

I slowly begin to stencil the outline of a bird.

I take my time and move my hand at an incredibly slow pace to perfection.

I don't know how long I take, but I know that it's definitely awhile.

But I'm not concerned with the fact, and somehow I know that Jacob doesn't care either.

He doesn't look at his arm, but at me and occasionally around at the scenery enveloping us.

Finally I finish and I release his arm.

He looks at it carefully and I suddenly feel very worried that he will disapprove.

"That," he begins.

"Is absolutely beautiful."

I smile, incredibly happy by his response for some reason.

"Thanks."

"Your really really good Bella."

"Thanks." I repeat.

"You need to draw more often."

"Maybe," I say.

But I can honestly say that I felt considerably lighter as we walk back to Jacob's car and happier than I've felt since I can remember.


	11. Right

**Chatper 11**

**Wrong**

"So how did you do on your chemistry test?" Alice asks me as we walk toward her car at the end of school.

"Oh um a B."

"I thought you said you wouldn't settle for anything, but an A." Alice says quietly.

"Yeah well, I got distracted... while studying."

Alice looks confused, but doesn't say anything else.

I'm not sure why I'm not telling my best friend about my day with Jacob.

I know she senses that there's something up, but she isn't prying.

Which is very uncharacteristic for her.

The ride home is quiet and when she pulls up to my house and I get out I suddenly feel like she definitely knows.

And I don't know why she isn't asking me a hundred questions.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," I call.

A few hours later I decide to draw on some paper on the living room floor.

I begin to redraw the mountain that Jacob showed me when I get a text.

_Where are you?_ from Jacob.

_Home. _I respond.

_Come outside._

I quickly go to the door and Jacob is leaning against the railing of my front porch.

God he looks amazing.

I quickly that out of my head.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quickly.

"No need to welcome me," he smiles.

"I wasn't expecting-"

"Don't you like surprises?"

"I-"

"So long as Charlie doesn't come by what does it matter?" he chuckles walking up to me and forcing me to walk backwards back inside.

He closes the door behind him.

I can't help, but feel an exciting pit in my stomach by his advances.

"So how was school today kid?"

"Ew. You sound like my dad."

He chuckles again.

"What are you up to? _Homework_?" He teases.

"No." I growl.

"No?"

"I was..."

"Yes?"

"I was... drawing..."

"Really?" He looks genuinely happy by this.

"Show me."

"Right now!"

"Yeah why not?"

"B-Because it's not finished!" I shout not entirely sure why it matters so much.

"Nonsense, show."

"Well... alright."

I lead him to my drawing in the living room and he studies it.

"Wow. You really have some talent Bella, just learn how to work a machine and you can tattoo people down at the shop with us." He grins.

"Ha, no."

"Well the offers there."

"Thanks, but I'm alright."

"So what are we going to do now?" He asks crossing his arms with a grin.

"Well seeing as I was totally expecting you I have prepared a variety of activities for us to indulge in." I respond.

He laughs, Jacob laughs more than anyone I've ever met, but this time I join him in laughing.

"I do have some more artwork upstairs that I found," I supply once I stop laughing.

"Take me at once," Jacob smiles.

I lead up the stairs, noticing that my chest flutters a little bit.

My room is never messy and it's strange to have someone as unkempt as Jacob in my pristine room.

The artwork that I found I decided to hang on my walls.

There are about 15 pieces all together, most are drawings and there's 4 paintings.

Jacob looks at all of them individually and I watch him.

I've never seen someone so engrossed in artwork as him and that it's mine is completely astounding.

I have never planned to show anybody my artwork or do anything with it.

Finally after about ten minutes of silence he looks back at me.

"This one." He points to a picture of my mom I drew of her on the beach.

"Who is this?"

"My mom."

"I thought so, I can see in the use of colors and details you drew how much she means to you."

"Meant." I whisper.

He frowns.

"I know what it's like to loose a parent too Jacob."

His frown deepens and he sighs.

He looks back at the drawing and then goes to another one.

The last one I remember drawing.

It's not at all like the others.

It's almost a psychedelic drawing.

"You have to explain this one, it definitely stands apart and is my favorite."

Oh no, I think, I can't explain that one to him.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because that one is personal."

"That type of art is always the best." He says.

I sigh and walk over to him.

We both look at it for moment.

"Tell me," he encourages.

Oddly telling Jacob Black things is an easy thing to do for me.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anybody. Nobody knows, even Alice."

"Alright." He holds out his pinky to pinky swear.

I roll my eyes.

"When I was fourteen I was at the Cullen's house and Edward was having a party. They had some drugs and I for some reason stole some ecstacy and went into the bathroom and took it."

Jacob laughs.

"You're for real?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

"I just locked myself in there and stayed the whole night in there rolling."

"Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen." Jacob chuckles.

"Oh shut up it was years ago and I was stupid."

"How was it?"

"It was like nothing else in the world, I had to remember it by something." I say looking at the crazy things I drew that I actually saw that night.

"Why haven't you told Alice?" He asks facing me.

"Because I'm so against drugs and alcohol and I can't be a hypocrite."

"But you are one."

"I only did it once!"

Jacob laughs faintly and moves closer to me.

"Did your mom by any chance pass away when you were fourteen?"

My eyes widen.

How could he know?

I put the picture of my mom and the ecstacy inspired one next to each other for a reason, but I didn't think anybody would pick up on it!

My eyes flutter in amazement.

Jacob continues to move closer to me and I stay still where I stand staring into his eyes.

"She died the day before." I whisper.

He nods and closes the space between us.

"You really are very talented Bella." He whispers.

"I... don't know..." I say not really knowing what else to do or say.

Jacob reaches a hand up to me and cradles my cheek.

I look at his arm and the bird that I drew on his arm.

It's still there.

I look closer and see that it's not drawn in pen like I drew it, but in ink.

Fully tattooed onto his arm.

I gasp and look back up at him.

"Bella," he whispers.

"J-Jacob," I whisper back.

His mouth is gentle, but his kiss is hot.

His arms wrap around me and I arch my body toward him.

My own arms reach up to him and my fingers run trails trough his dark hair.

His lips part over mine and his tongue probes my lips.

When I open my lips his hold on me tightens and he backs me up until my back hits my bedroom wall.

I gasp and fling my head back.

Jacob's hands run up and down the sides of my torso and thighs.

I gasp again and push myself completely into him.

With one arm he hitches one of my legs up on his side and then I raise the other leg.

Jacob pulls me up so that our heads are level and my legs are wrapped around him.

My arms tighten around his neck and my legs clench him pulling him closer against my body.

Our lips part and his mouth runs down my neck.

I can't fight it.

I've never felt this good before in my life.

The pit in my stomach has intensified and the center of my body is warm and gaining heat.

One of Jacob's hands rubs against one of my breasts and I thrust the bottom half of my body against him.

He groans and his groan excites me making my center hotter then ever before.

"Bed," I gasp against him.

He doesn't need telling twice.

He swings us away from the wall and we come crashing down onto my bed.

Jacob continues to kiss my lips, neck and now the top of my chest.

My arms run down his body on top of mine and I once against trust my pelvis against him.

I can feel the hardness of him in his pants and it makes me moan.

Jacob pushes himself up from me and lifts my shirt kissing down my stomach.

"Bella.." He groans.

I moan in response running one hand down into his hair as he travels down my body.

His fingers grab onto my jeans and he unbuttons and unzips them in a flash.

I consider stopping him, but I really can't think of a reason why he should stop.

He yanks my pants down to the bottom of my knees and then with his teeth pulls my panties down to my mid thigh.

Nobody has ever seen me down there before and I'm suddenly very conscious of this fact.

Jacob doesn't seem to be surprised by my body or have any complaints about it though.

He licks a hot trail from my navel down to my inner thigh.

I gasp and push my pelvis up to his face.

His hands fasten onto my hips and push me into the bed.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he growls looking up into my eyes quickly.

I gasp and my head falls back against a pillow harshly.

Suddenly all I feel and know is that Jacob Black's mouth and tongue are all over me down there and he is loving it.

My imagination of how this would feel is nothing compared to how it actually does.

Jacob's tongue licks rough and fully down my slit and he nibbles gently on my clit making my hands clench into the bedsheets.

My pelvis thrusts up and all over the place.

I can't help it and Jacob holds me down tightly.

Suddenly, unable to contain myself, I start screaming.

It feels that good.

Jacob laughs against me and I nearly have an orgasm from the vibrations from his throat.

"J-J-Jacob!" I shriek.

He groans against me and looks up at me as his mouth continues to work on the lower half of my body.

I look down at him and maintain eye contact before I start convulsing again.

I feel aches and sweat run down my thigh, the back of my neck and in my head.

My chest thrusts upward and I want my pants and panties fully off of me so that they won't restrain me as they are doing now.

Jacob suddenly starts using his hands along with his mouth.

Is this even possible?

His fingers work magic and actually slip inside of me.

I cry out and he rubs softly soothing me.

He ravenously works his mouth on my clit and I can't take it anymore.

An explosion of pleasure bursts within me I scream loudly.

As I come down from my orgasm Jacob kisses up my body past my thighs, stomach, collar bone and up to my neck.

He sucks leaving a hickey on the tender skin of my neck as I lay limp beneath him.

"Ohmygod." I gasp opening my eyes to see him.

He's smiling like the devil that he is and rubs his hands across my skin.

"I can't just be your friend Bella." He whispers.

I sigh and look up into his eyes.

"And from the look of it you don't want to just be friend either."


	12. Wrong

**Wrong**

**Chapter 12**

"I can't just be your friend Bella." I whisper.

From beneath me I can feel her heart begins to race anew.

"And from the look of things you don't just want to be friends either."

She gasp as I stare down into her sparkling eyes.

Her face begins to visibly redden as she blushes.

I lick my lips without breaking eye contact with her, her taste is still very prominent.

Her eyes flicker to my lips then back up to mine.

She wants to say something, but she's hesitant.

She slowly traps her bottom lip between her top teeth and then says the last things I expect.

"Charlie's going to be home soon." Her voice is dry and raspy from her screaming.

For a minute I am confused and want to question who Charlie is when I suddenly realize in a rush what she is saying.

She wants me out.

Fast.

"Alright. Should I leave?" I grin trying to lighten the mood.

She doesn't respond besides nodding gently.

I continue to look down at her before I clear my throat.

I heave myself up off of her and run a hand through my now dishelved hair.

Although mine is not nearly as dishelved looking as Bella's.

I gaze at her thoughtfully and feel the beast in my chest roaring for more of her.

I haven't nearly gotten my fill of her, but it's obvious from the way she sits up and scoots far away from me that the mood has been lost for her.

I close my eyes and count to ten regain my control before I look back down at her.

In the ten seconds she fixed her clothing and is getting off the bed.

"Bella?"

She walks toward her door without looking at me.

"Yes?" She sounds impatient.

I narrow my eyes at the back of her and walk across the room to her.

When I reach her I lean down and capture her head between my hands and look in her eyes.

She looks away and I can sense that she reeling away from me, she's slipping, I'm loosing her.

I pull her toward me, she pulls back, but I pull harder and kiss her lips fully before she can escape.

She moans when I nip and yank on her lip.

I have to contain the beast in my chest that has swiftly returned and not let my hands wander.

She doesn't smile when I finally pull away and I see she is trying to walk out the open door.

I hadn't realized we had left it wide open.

"Bella?" I repeat reaching out to her.

"_What_ Jacob?" She snaps closing her eyes apparently trying to control some kind of beast within herself.

It's my turn to hesitate, I take a deep breath.

"Why are trying to escape me?"

Finally she looks back up to me.

"Because I don't know how to deal with what you've just done."

"Christ Bella." I say feeling like she's calling me a rapist or something.

"Please don't touch me right now Jacob, just go."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"No."

"Jacob_ please_ go." She says with gritted teeth.

"Bella, stop I don't understand why you are reacting this way. I thought you were enjoying yourself just there-"

"Jacob I don't know how I feel so right now I just need you to go- just go. Please." She whispers breaking off and I can see that she about to start crying.

I puff my cheeks with a deep breath and wrap my arms around her dragging her to me.

"_Jacob_!"

"Don't hate me Isabella... I don't know how I feel either, but I do know that... that it feels right."

I run one of my hands down her neck and through her long tresses tangling my fingers in them.

It's so soft and thick, like my mother's hair use to be I remember fondly.

I look into her eyes and see that she doesn't want to be alone, but needs to be.

I pull away from her because I know that look well.

I've had plenty of experience of needing to be alone myself to realize that she wants privacy to her thoughts.

"I told you Bella that all I wanted was to spend time with you and that I could do anything you asked me to, so I'll leave you to yourself now, but please consider what I said. You mean a whole hell of a lot for some reason."

Her eyes flutter as she looks up to me with a shocked expression.

I realize my words are probably overwhelming her.

I also realize this is probably the most serious I have ever been with another human being.

Every serious adult problem I've had to face so far in my life I've gone to booze or drugs to cope with the matter rather than face the issue.

I know that about myself and I've trained myself to not think of things like my mom and dad because I am reminded of their deaths.

Those tragedies were out of my hands, I couldn't control them.

Sure it's scared me, but I've coped in my own unhealthy way and now just avoid to think about my past altogether.

This is the first time that I've felt such strong emotions and not had the desire to go after a bottle or a needle to get me high.

I think because for the first time this is a positive strong emotion, versus in my past being told that my mom was hit by a semi or my dad has a tumor in his lung.

Bella, I realize has become the first thing in my life that is making me crazy, but happy about being crazy.

Even if she's pissed at me, I'm still into her and want her.

With a start it's suddenly clear, she is my new drug, my new high.

I'm addicted to her now after what's just unfolded on her bed.

For now on I'm going to need her.

I can only dream that she feels the same.


End file.
